


The Gateway Drug

by VivaRocksteady



Series: Schoolboys [2]
Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: Discipline, Drug Use, M/M, Schoolboys, Spanking, fake!dubcon, fake!underage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-22
Updated: 2012-05-22
Packaged: 2017-11-05 21:00:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/410964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VivaRocksteady/pseuds/VivaRocksteady
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Marijuana is a gateway drug." Mr Sulu said. "First it's weed, and the next thing you know you're opening your legs for any man who will give you a hit.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Gateway Drug

It was raining, so when Jimmy dragged Pavel along on whatever crazy adventure he had planned for today, they ended up hiding out in the third floor boy's room. Pavel had a chess club meeting in Mr Sulu's classroom, but of course Jimmy wouldn't let him go, and when Jimmy decided he wanted something, he didn't take no for an answer.

Experience had taught Pavel that sometimes it was better to just go along with Jimmy, since he wasn't going to convince the older boy to leave him alone, and he would end up roped into whatever it was anyway.

The third floor boy's room had wide, frosted windows, that shook slightly against the rain banging against them. The flourescent lights here were mostly broken, the room lit by sleepy, damp gray spilling in through the windows. The radiators hummed as they worked overtime, and Jim Kirk leaned against the bay of wide windows with his arms full of Pavel Chekov.

They had been kissing for quite a while now, as kissing was the newest thing Jimmy had forced upon Pavel and that Pavel had begrudgingly admitted that he loved. It seemed so innocent in comparison to the times Jimmy had forced him under the bleachers and shoved his hands down Pavel's shorts, or the time in this very bathroom when he sat Pavel down on a closed toilet and tried to swallow the younger boy's cock.

Pavel liked kissing best because it was sweeter than those other things, and he could imagine Mr Sulu in Jimmy's place. Even though Jimmy gripped his arms a little tighter than Pavel would have liked, and he nipped with his teeth and forced Pavel's mouth open wider than was comfortable, Pavel just had to close his eyes to imagine himself in Mr Sulu's private office. To imagine himself sighing sweetly into his favourite teacher's mouth, sliding his tongue back and forth against Mr Sulu's.

But alas, that was a fantasy that was never going to come true. Mr Sulu was far too professional and moral (and handsome and perfect), to do something as degenerate as messing around with a student. Especially a gangly, awkward little freshman like Pavel.

“Mmm,” Jimmy moaned into Pavel's mouth. “You're a natural at kissing. You should kiss more people more often.”

Pavel flushed and squirmed in Jimmy's arms. “What time is it? We should hurry up...”

“We have plenty of time,” Jimmy assured him, grinning a lopsided, shit-eating grin. “Anyways, isn't this more fun than chess club?”

“Da...” Pavel admitted grudgingly. It hurt to say it though, because he loved chess club, especially since Mr Sulu was the teacher supervisor.

Jimmy chuckled, and pulled Pavel up for more kissing.

Pavel was aware, on some level, that Jimmy would eventually want something more. That he would want Pavel to put his own hands down Jimmy's shorts, or... do for Jimmy... what Jimmy had done for him that time on his knees.

Pavel tried to resist Jimmy's kisses at first, remembering Mr Sulu's advice on his Jimmy Conundrum. _Don't let Jim Kirk boss you around. Stand up for yourself, Pavel._

It wasn't so easy to do when he was cornered by Jim Kirk up close. The short sleeves of his crisp shirt showed off taught, strong arms, his dark blond hair was mussed perfectly and rakishly, and his incredibly bright blue eyes were irresistible. Pavel wasn't exactly sure how one was supposed to say _no_ to Jim Kirk.

 _This is the last time_ , he promised himself. The next time Jimmy tried to get him to skip class or try something “new and fun”, he would definitely say no. This was the last time.

“Hey,” Jimmy said when he broke away from the kiss, producing a small candy tin from his pocket. “I got something new and fun I wanna show you.”

Okay, _after_ today he would start saying no.

Pavel fussily straightened out his mussed uniform shirt, sweater and tie as he watched Jimmy suspiciously. “What is it?” he asked.

Out of the candy tin Jimmy produced a cheap plastic lighter and a hand-rolled cigarette, fatter and longer than the cigarettes Pavel had seen some adults smoking.

Pavel boggled. “Nyet!” he cried.

Jimmy feigned shock. “It's just a cigarette! Don't you Europeans smoke all the time or something?”

“Not me, Jim Kirk,” Pavel declared, crossing his arms over his chest.

“Jesus Christ, look at you. I don't know how Mr Sulu can stand having you in his class without being able to fuck you.” Jimmy lit his cigarette.

Pavel's mouth dropped open and his face turned red. “I don't know what you're talking about,” he said.

“Whatever,” Jimmy said around his cigarette. He pulled Pavel towards him. “Come on, you need to relax. This'll help.”

Pavel sniffed at the smoke that was now drifting all around the bathroom. It didn't smell as unpleasant as he was expecting – it was softer, and mossier, than regular cigarette smoke. “How will it help?”

Jimmy made a parody of an apologetic face, even as he cuddled Pavel into his side. “Okay, I lied. It's not a cigarette. It's weed.”

Pavel gasped, and tried twisting out of Jimmy's grip. “Nyet! Marijuana! I am going to tell on you, Jim Kirk!”

He tried to run away but Jimmy had a strong grip on his sweater, even as he held his joint in his other hand. “No you won't,” Jimmy scoffed. “Even if you really wanted to, you think I'd let you? C'mere, it's not gonna bite. Just try it.”

Pavel squirmed a little, his sweater getting all loose and twisted in Jimmy's grip, looking skeptically at the older boy as he took a long pull from the joint. _Stand up for yourself, Pavel,_ he thought, imagining what Mr Sulu would have to say. But he had already said no, and he had tried to leave – what was he supposed to do to a much stronger boy?

“Okay, you don't have to smoke it,” Jimmy said, rolling his eyes. “God, you look so pathetic sometimes, you know?”

Pavel looked at the floor, hating his smallness and weakness once again. That wasn't exactly how he wanted to win that battle.

“Just come over and kiss me again. You'll like it, I promise.” Jimmy didn't really leave Pavel any time to refuse, pulling him close again. Jimmy took a long drag of the joint, and then locked his mouth over Pavel's.

He ran his tongue around inside Pavel's mouth, making the younger boy moan and squirm as before – and this time is slowly breathed out. Pavel was caught off guard for a second and choked a little bit, but Jimmy held him steady, and soon Pavel was inhaling the older boy's breath, thickly laden with marijuana smoke.

It was actually, surprisingly... _delicious._ The smoke was grassy and warm and homey, perhaps a little sour on the end but altogether not nearly as bad as he had been led to believe. Perhaps, however, he was just distracted by the beauty of the _kiss_.

Jimmy broke the kiss and grinned lazily down at Pavel as the younger boy coughed a little and a took a deep, clean breath. “You okay?”

“Da, yes,” Pavel said, bewildered, his head resting on Jimmy's shoulder. That was probably the best kiss of his life, and he realized with a tinge of guilt he hadn't thought about Mr Sulu during it at all. His eyes drifted up to Jimmy's mouth, where he was taking another long drag on the joint, which burned brightly at the end, the paper going soft and crinkly and poofing out of existence. Jimmy turned a mouth full of smoke towards Pavel, and this time Pavel didn't have to be coerced – he leaned up and took that mouth in another kiss, breathing in the smoke greedily.

Jimmy's mouth was hot, hotter than usual, and the marijuana made it taste like a marshmallow burned in a campfire. Pavel couldn't get enough of it, or of the smoke licking down his lungs.

“Wow, you're really into this,” Jimmy chuckled after the second kiss as Pavel lolled about in his arms.

“Da,” Pavel said softly, suddenly unable to even feign offence or resentment. The weed was hitting him hard, and he smiled against the suddenly very relevant softness of Jimmy's sweater and the coolness of his shirt sleeves, giggling slightly.

“Man, you've got that seventh grade buzz. I'm jealous,” Jimmy said, looking and sounding as sober as ever. He took another drag as Pavel eagerly watched. As soon as he was ready, Pavel eagerly attacked the older boy's mouth.

“More,” he said, coughing slightly, as soon as Jimmy had disengaged from the third kiss.

“I think you've had enough,” Jimmy chuckled, even as he sneaked a quick little drag just for himself.

“Nyet, you have so much left,” Pavel pouted.

“No, hot shot. Go have a drink of water.” Jimmy pointed Pavel in the direction of the sinks and set him off with a slap to his behind.

By the time Pavel figured out how to walk to the sink, laughed at how _awesome_ water felt on his hands and in his mouth, and came back to cuddle with Jimmy, the joint was finished and gone.

Pavel pouted, but Jimmy hoisted him up to lounge on the wide bay of the windowsill, and Pavel looked up in wonder at the rain beading against the windows as Jimmy kissed a line down his neck and pawed at him through his clothes.

“You see what I mean? You're so relaxed now,” Jimmy said.

Pavel only “mmm”d in response, enjoying the feeling of the neurons in his brain slowing down and disconnecting, revelling in the fuzziness behind his eyes. He smiled as Jimmy ran his fingers up and down his chest, under his shirt.

“Jesus Christ Pavel you are so goddamned cute,” Jimmy said. “One of these days I'm going to fuck you silly.”

“Nyet,” Pavel said calmly.

“Nyet? I'm not?” Jimmy grinned up at him. His blue eyes were lit up and his grin was so irresistible that Pavel started laughing.

“Nyet, I only want Mr Sulu to fuck me,” he giggled, the words just tumbling from his lips without any forethought.

“Well _obviously_ ,” Jimmy said, contenting himself with stroking and kissing Pavel's unresisting body.

“Jimmy,” Pavel said after a long beat, putting his hands in Jimmy's unruly hair.

“What.”

“Will you show me how to do that thing?”

“What thing?”

“Will you show me how to do a blow job? I want to do one to Mr Sulu.”

Jimmy cracked up, burying his face into Pavel's chest as he laughed. “He's not going to let you,” he said.

“I will tell him I want to do this thing, and I will smile wickedly, and he will not be able to resist.”

Jimmy kept laughing into Pavel's chest, even as his hands pawed at Pavel's slowly hardening erection through the boy's shorts. “Okay, I'll show you again,” he said through laughs, lowering his head.

The warning bell rang, signalling the end of lunch break. And Pavel suddenly remembered where he was.

“Get off, Jimmy, we have to go!”

“Mmphhh,” Jimmy said around his cock.

The sound of students filling the halls drowned out the sound of rain, and Pavel started to panic. “Get off!” he cried again, pushing Jimmy off his cock. Jimmy continued to laugh as Pavel tucked himself painfully back into his little shorts, having to slow down and pay extra attention to get his fingers working properly.

He checked himself in the mirror and was shocked to find his eyes looking watery and very, very red, like he had been crying. His clothes and hair looked rumpled. He splashed water on his face and frantically tried to straighten his uniform, but he knew there was no way to hide this.

“Chyort voz'mi!” he cried. He turned back to Jimmy, who was once again lounging against the wide bay of windows. Jimmy took one look at Pavel's red-eyed, indignant scowl and burst into laughter.

“Shut up! We are going to be late for class!”

“Ugh, you go on ahead,” Jimmy hoisted himself up onto the windowsill, leaning against the windows and looking up and out at the rain, like Pavel had moments earlier. “I'm good here.”

Pavel's head swam and his heart pounded in his chest. He was worried – terrified – of showing up in Mr Sulu's class in this condition, and he certainly didn't want to show up without Jimmy to prove that this wasn't his idea.

But he couldn't skip class! Pavel hadn't missed a single class in his life. The idea was unconscionable.

He found himself stepping into the hallway. Changing environments like that was bewildering at first, going from the empty, quiet bathroom to the crowded, stuffy hallway. Students milled about, filing into classrooms, the lockers brightly coloured and the fluorescent lights shining bright. Pavel was caught off guard by the colours on the lockers. He walked along the hallway slowly, placing one suddenly very relevant foot in front of the other, staring at the lockers on the other side of the hall – five bright powder blue lockers, then two yellow lockers, then one red, over and over again. five, two, one, blue, yellow, red.

He got to the door of the staircase. By now there was hardly anyone left in the hallway. He had to get down to the second floor to Mr Sulu's history class, but the staircase seemed steep and daunting. It was like a mountain. He'd fall to his death if he went too fast. Had getting around the school always been so hard?

Pavel gripped the bare metal hand rail, feeling every chip in the paint under his palm. His head swam and his stomach lurched. He felt as if he were a million miles above the earth, and one wrong move would be the end of him. At the landing he had to stop and rest his head against the wall, closing his eyes and breathing deeply. He knew, on some level, that he was only feeling anxious about disappointing Mr Sulu, and he wasn't _really_ going to fall down the stairs and die.

But he also knew that Mr Sulu would be angry at him for being late, and would know that he had been hanging around with Jim Kirk again. The thought of facing Mr Sulu's disappointment made him miserable. He blinked fuzzy eyes against anxious tears. Maybe if he was fast, he could slip in before Mr Sulu had done roll call.

He hustled down the last few steps, gripping the handrail tightly (although he did almost fall at the end), and burst through the door to the second floor. It was empty, painfully empty, stretching on forever in it's dullness. For a brief second Pavel realized how ridiculous schools were, and how much of his life he had wasted on being anxious that he was the best at something, or in trying to impress his teachers. His teachers were just other people like himself, why did he have to impress them?

When he got to Mr Sulu's classroom door and peeked through the little half-window, he was reminded why he wanted to impress them. Or this one, at least. Mr Sulu stood in front of the class, strong and unpretentious and _unbelievably sexy_. Pavel couldn't help but want to impress such a man.

Mr Sulu's hands were moving animatedly – he was already lecturing. Class had long since started when Pavel was stuck in that stairwell, too stoned to walk properly. Shit!

His hands moved of his own accord, and suddenly the door was opening and Pavel was stepping inside sheepishly.

Mr Sulu went quiet as Pavel stepped inside, perhaps waiting for some apology or acknowledgement. Pavel didn't know what to do – he avoided Mr Sulu's eyes, smiled weakly, and slipped into his desk in the front row.

Mr Sulu narrowed his eyes at Pavel but remained silent for a beat, before returning to his lesson and carrying on.

Pavel closed his eyes and sighed, trying to centre himself at his desk. His eyes were still fuzzy and his head was still swimming, and he desperately wished he was tucked away somewhere comfortable and safe with Jimmy, or maybe Mr Sulu, if Mr Sulu wasn't going to call him out and be angry with him.

He forced himself to open his eyes and try to pay attention. His hands moved over his desk and he realized he hadn't brought his books.

Mr Sulu glanced down at him once or twice as Pavel looked around his seat. Pavel wondered if he should try to borrow a pen and notebook from another student, or if it would just bring unwanted attention to himself. Then he noticed his hands. He had never _really_ given his hands a good look before. They were small and delicate and pale, but also very precise. The fingernails on his left hand were were cut short and neat, for playing the violin. The fingernails on his right hand were bitten to the quick, from getting anxious about school and exams. _Fingernails are very strange things_ he thought. _And if you do not trim them, they just keep growing. Oh. What about your hair??_

“Pavel!” Mr Sulu's voice cut through his thoughts, startling him. He looked up to see Mr Sulu standing directly in front of his desk, arms crossed, staring sternly down at him. There were a few giggles throughout the room. Pavel wanted to shrink until he was small enough that he could run away unseen.

“Y-yes?” he said, his voice shaking.

“I've been trying to get your attention for quite some time now,” Mr Sulu said evenly. His dark, intelligent eyes scanned up and down Pavel's body. Pavel squirmed, his slightly softened cock growing hard again.

“I'm sorry sir,” he murmured, trying to avoid Mr Sulu's gaze, trying to hide his fuzzy red eyes.

Mr Sulu looked thoughtful, and a little sad. “Everyone, please take out your books and review chapter seven. I need to have a word with Pavel.” The class 'oooh'ed and giggled as Mr Sulu gripped Pavel's arm and wrenched the boy out of his seat. Pavel tried to surreptitiously cover his crotch and hide his face simultaneously as Mr Sulu dragged him out of the room.

Mr Sulu didn't let up his grip as he marched Pavel down the hall.

“I'm sorry for being late, Mr Sulu,” Pavel tried to say, but his mouth was pasty and dry and it came out all mumbly.

“Shh,” Mr Sulu hissed, sounding like he cut himself off from saying something worse. He pushed Pavel into his office and shut the door behind them.

Rain beat against the windows, and the wind howled outside.

There were pictures on the wall, of Mr Sulu's previous classes, pervious chess clubs, one photo of him standing with a prized student of years past at a diving competition. The pictures didn't quite stay on the wall properly, they were swaying back and forth, the people inside it falling into the Uncanny Valley. Pavel couldn't handle looking at them. He was getting scared.

Mr Sulu stared at Pavel for a second, and then grabbed the boy's tie and brought him close. “What's wrong with you?” he asked. He sniffed around Pavel's face and hair. “Are you stoned?”

Pavel's red eyes widened and he shook his head, the room spinning around him. “No sir!” he trembled.

Mr Sulu took a step back and looked him up and down, disgusted. “You're reeking of weed, Pavel,” he said. “And it's not like I've never seen a stoned teenager before.” Pavel's hands were clasped tightly in front of his erection. Mr Sulu slapped his hands away, making Pavel squeak. “There's no way to subtly cover your crotch, Pavel,” he growled.

Pavel burned with shame, feeling it all the way down his chest and up to the tips of his ears. The carpet beneath his feet was a swirl of colours and it made him dizzy. He wavered a little on his feet and Mr Sulu placed a hand on his arm, holding him steady.

“Look at you, you're a mess,” Mr Sulu said, the angry edge in his voice softened slightly. “Who did this to you?”

Pavel felt his bottom lip quiver as he stared at the swirling carpet. “Jim Kirk,” he said miserably.

Mr Sulu sighed a world weary sigh. “Of course,” he said. “Pavel, haven't we talked about this? Over and over?”

Pavel nodded, his heart racing and his breath caught in his throat. “Yes, sir,” he mumbled.

“I don't understand why you let Jim Kirk talk you into these crazy things. Is he your boyfriend or something?”

Pavel burst into tears, tears he didn't even realize he was holding back. “Nyet, he is not!” he cried. “I do not even like him! I do not know why he does these things to me, sir. I wish he would not. I do not like this, I'm scared!” He wobbled a little bit and Mr Sulu caught him, holding him close to his chest.

“Shh shh, its okay now, you're safe,” Mr Sulu said, like this was a speech he had given a hundred times before. He let Pavel put his head on his shoulder and sob while he petted his hair for a moment. After Pavel had calmed down a little bit he said “I know it's not easy trying to fit in. I'm not angry with you. I'm just disappointed.”

Pavel nodded, burying his head into Mr Sulu's shoulder. “Yes sir,” he muttered miserably. He had been longing to be in Mr Sulu's arms for so long, but not like this. He had wrecked _everything_.

“And I'm still going to have to punish you,” Mr Sulu said.

Pavel groaned and shivered a little bit.

“Now now, it's not going to be a big thing. I know you're very high,” Mr Sulu said, sounding almost indulgent and amused. He brought a shivering, resisting Pavel over to his desk. “It's okay Pavel, nothing bad's going to happen,” he coaxed. “I'm just going to give you the ruler for a little while. I have to, it's my job.”

Pavel sobbed as he was placed face down on the unfriendly desk. There were sharp, unfriendly papers scattered everywhere, he didn't like them.

Mr Sulu stroked Pavel's back even as he eased down the boy's shorts and underpants. “Easy there Pavel. Deep breaths. You can do this. You _have_ to do this.” He went around in front of Pavel's face, and picked up a wooden yardstick. “You have to know the consequences for your actions. If you don't face them now they will be worse later,” he went back around to Pavel's naked, shivering little backside.

Mr Sulu put a hand on Pavel's back and held the yardstick against Pavel's ass. “Marijuana is a gateway drug. First it's weed, and the next thing you know you're opening your legs for any man who will give you a hit.”

Pavel sobbed into the desk, mortified that Mr Sulu would think of him in such a way, even as he spread his legs and pushed out his ass for punishment.

Mr Sulu rubbed the yardstick against Pavel's backside, and then lifted the yardstick and brought it down with a resounding _thwap_.

Pavel cried out, the pain from the blow radiating up from his ass, turning into quite another sensation altogether and resting at the top of his head. He really couldn't handle this right now. “Aahah please sir I am so sorry! Please no more!”

“Already?” Mr Sulu feigned shock. “I think you deserve at least ten, if not twenty, strokes for smoking marijuana at school, during the school day no less.”

Pavel squirmed and sobbed all over the desk. Mr Sulu rubbed his back and his ass sympathetically. “Oh I see,” the teacher went on. “You're a little bit too high to handle a punishment right now, aren't you?”

“Yes sirrr,” Pavel moaned into the desk. He was incredibly embarrassed, open and vulnerable and miserable.

“Well how about this,” Mr Sulu went on caressing Pavel's ass with the yardstick, his voice soothing and low. “Why don't you tell me what you were getting up to with Jim Kirk when he _forced_ you to take illegal drugs.”

Pavel sobbed a little bit. Mr Sulu eased the yardstick in between the cheeks of Pavel's ass, wedging them apart slightly, brushing up roughly against Pavel's little hole. “We were – we were in the boy's room, sir,” Pavel choked out.

“Mm hmm,” Mr Sulu encouraged him, like he was watching him come up with the correct answer in class. “And then what?” He wiggled the yard stick a little bit, pushing Pavel's ass cheeks apart even more. Pavel spread his legs apart further to accommodate, burning in shame as he did it.

“Th-then he, he took his marijuana and he, he kissed it into me,” Pavel struggled for words to describe it.

“He kissed it into you?”

“Da, yes.”

“That sounds kinky,” Mr Sulu withdrew the yardstick and Pavel's ass suddenly felt bereft and empty.

“Nyet, sir, I am not _kinky_ ,” Pavel insisted, even as he sobbed and squirmed around, hard as a rock against Mr Sulu's desk.

“Is that right,” Mr Sulu snorted. He brought the yardstick down for another stroke.

It caught Pavel off guard and he squealed, clapping his hands down over the desk. “No more pleaaaaaase!” he cried.

Mr Sulu dropped the yardstick and rubbed Pavel's ass with his hand. He stroked between Pavel's legs and found his hard cock. “You're not kinky, huh.”

“No sir!”

“Because you're certainly very hard from being disciplined, Pavel.”

Pavel sobbed and pressed his face against the wood desk, his breath hot on his own face.

“Tell me more,” Mr Sulu went on, stroking Pavel's ass and cock lazily. “Why did Jimmy give you the marijuana? What did he want?”

Pavel only answered with a low, sad, horny moan and Mr Sulu pinched him on the rear. “Tell me,” the teacher said.

“He was – he was going to show me how...” Pavel bit his lip, his brain a tornado behind his eyes. “He was going to show me how to do a blow job.”

“A blow job?”

“Yes, sir.”

“Whatever for?” Mr Sulu sounded like he was holding back laughter. He kept stroking Pavel's ass, skirting his finger over Pavel's little hole, over and over, maddeningly.

Pavel squirmed and squealed, not sure if he wanted to come or run or cry or what. “He was – I wanted to know so I could do one to you, sir,” his voice got tiny and almost inaudible there, but thankfully Mr Sulu didn't demand that he repeat himself.

“Oh, I see,” Mr Sulu said like this was some big revelation. He gave Pavel's ass one last hard slap, watching the boy twitch. “Well Pavel, since you are too high to take a proper punishment, I have thought of a way you can make it up to me. Get up.”

He guided Pavel over to his large, comfy chair. He sat down and pushed Pavel to his knees. Then he opened his trousers and gestured to his crotch expectantly.

Pavel looked up at him, flushed and embarrassed, his own shorts and underwear pooled around his ankles. Pavel wondered if he was hallucinating.

“Well I imagine Jimmy taught you the basic theory of a blow job,” Mr Sulu said indulgently.

“Yes sir,” Pavel's mouth was pasty; he wiped at his lips as he started to salivate.

Mr Sulu took himself out of his trousers, showing Pavel something the boy had fantasized about every day at school all year – his big, thick, beautiful cock. It was hard and shining, the head round and delicious looking. Pavel suddenly felt very, very hungry, both in the pit of his stomach and the back of his mouth, craving for anything – but especially this delicious cock – to stuff in there.

Pavel would've felt too timid at any other time. Somehow in the back of his mind he was able to reflect on this, even as he leaned forward and eagerly touched Mr Sulu's cock. Any other time before this he would shy away, too bewildered to do anything, but now he was able to focus – he wanted Mr Sulu's cock inside him one way or another, and he was going to get it, punishment be damned.

Pavel popped his mouth over the head of that gorgeous, delicious cock, finding it stretching his mouth somewhat uncomfortably. He realized belatedly that he might not be able to fit the whole thing in, but he was going to try – he was so _hungry_ for it. Mr Sulu's cock was salty and hot, and the precome it was leaking was acrid against Pavel's tongue.

It was also cut and very, very clean, Pavel noted for some reason. Everything about Mr Sulu was clean and tidy and perfect.

Mr Sulu sighed happily and leaned back in his seat, his eyes closed, sprawling with one arm on his desk and the other resting on the top of his head. He didn't touch Pavel or look at him – this was not a romantic endeavour at all, Pavel realized, just something he was doing for Mr Sulu because he had been bad. But he would try to be as good at this as everything else.

He swirled his tongue around the ridge of Mr Sulu's cockhead, and when his teacher sighed blissfully again he took this as a good sign. He very slowly pressed his head down over Mr Sulu's cock, barely having any room in his throat for it, centimetre by centimetre, until he could fit no more. Regrettably there was cock left, and he compensated by wrapping one hand around the base of Mr Sulu's cock tightly, and squeezing and caressing Mr Sulu's balls with his other hand.

Pavel took a deep breath through his nose, the musky smell of Mr Sulu tinged with the memory of marijuana smoke overwhelming him. It was beautiful and he almost passed out. He closed his eyes and concentrated on sucking this cock properly, bobbing up and down dutifully, moving his tongue as much as he could.

The way Mr Sulu sighed and moaned and moved around in his seat encouraged him. Perhaps Mr Sulu would give him some pointers when this was over, and forget all about Pavel being stoned. Maybe the smell of Mr Sulu's semen on his breath would overpower the marijuana. He sucked extra hard, trying to get Mr Sulu to come.

“Oh my god Pavel,” Mr Sulu groaned. “Oh Jesus fucking Christ. You are amazing.” He put one hand on Pavel's head, fisting his auburn curls. “You little whore. You've done this before, you must've.”

Pavel grunted around the cock, trying to deny this, but Mr Sulu's hand kept him impaled firmly on his teacher's cock.

“Of all the students who have blown me, you're the best.” Mr Sulu said. “You're even better than Jim Kirk.”

This prompted a flush of _something_ in Pavel, something his swimming head couldn't understand, and he bobbed up and down faster on Mr Sulu's cock. The sensation of it in his mouth and his throat, against his tongue, the taste of it and the feeling of holding his jaw open so wide his teeth wouldn't touch Mr Sulu – the feeling of all of this was combined into something _extra spectacular_ with the way his brain was slowed down by the marijuana. Or maybe it was _always_ this spectacular. Wouldn't that be something!

Mr Sulu let out a pained sort of moan and twitched a little, and Pavel was sure he was going to come, feeling absolutely _starved_ for it. To his dismay, Mr Sulu pulled Pavel's head off his cock instead.

“Mmnngg,” Pavel said, choking a teeny bit on the precome in his throat and his pasty mouth. “I want to taste it!” he cried.

“I know baby, but I've decided I don't want to come in your mouth,” Mr Sulu said breathlessly. “Get those pants off. Hands and knees.” Another wave of lust hit Pavel and his cock got even harder, if that was possible.

Mr Sulu pushed him to his hands and knees, and ripped his shorts and underwear off from where they pooled at his ankles. Pavel heard him rummaging around for something, and then Mr Sulu's fingers, coated in something cool and wet, were thrusting ruthlessly into his ass.

Pavel squeaked and tried to squirm away, but Mr Sulu's tight grip on his left hip kept him in place. “You stay right there, young man,” Mr Sulu growled. “This is still part of your punishment. I'm going easy on you.”

“Yes sir, thank you sir,” Pavel said, feeling like his cock was going to burst at this rate.

“If you keep taking drugs,” Mr Sulu threatened, positioning himself at Pavel's ass and then thrusting in painfully, “this is what's going to happen to you every night.”

“Ohhh,” Pavel's eyes rolled up his his head at the feeling of Mr Sulu being _inside of him_. He collapsed onto his elbows, his ass up in the air and being expertly fucked by Mr Sulu, who hadn't even taken off his trousers.

“Do you think you would like that, Pavel? To be somebody's useless whore?”

“Oh no sir,” Pavel murmured, feeling every single rough fiber of the carpet on his face and his forearms and palms, feeling every _delicious goddamn stroke_ of Mr Sulu's cock inside him.

Mr Sulu's fingers bit into his hips as he thrust away. He reached one hand up to scratch at Pavel's nipples, making the boy squirm and thrust back onto his cock. "I don't want to see you like that, either," he said. "I don't want you to run around like Jim Kirk, _degrading_ yourself like this. Do you like this, Pavel? On your hands on knees for a man, sucking him, being fucked by him? Do you know what you look like?"

"No sir, pleaaaase," Pavel wasn't even sure what he was begging for now, feeling only Mr Sulu's hot cock inside him, Mr Sulu's hot hands on his flesh.

“If I have to have you here every afternoon to remind you,” Mr Sulu grunted, thrusting away. “I will!”

He thrusted particularly hard against that sweet spot inside Pavel and the boy came with a cry, muffled against the carpet of the floor, and Mr Sulu came soon after, gripping Pavel's hips so hard Pavel knew they would be bruised.

A few minutes later Pavel was asleep, that blissful, hazy come-down sleep after a good bout of sex and marijuana.

\--

Sulu tidied up the holodeck and actually carried Chekov back to their quarters. He didn't think it would be _that_ real, but Chekov apparently felt it so much he was actually pretty fast asleep.

It was all pretend of course – they couldn't smoke anything in the controlled environment of a spaceship. Chekov had only been stoned once, with Sulu, in a hostel on a rainy day on Risa during shore leave. Chekov, being such a quick study, had fairly photographic recall and pretty strong sense memories of that night, and they were attached to some very good sexual adventures.

Chekov, of course, wasn't the passive, weak little schoolboy he liked to pretend to be. It was just nice to be vulnerable sometimes, he had explained to Sulu one night – who had melted at that word, _wulnerable_.

Sulu tucked Chekov in their bed and cuddled up next to him. Chekov only ever wanted to be vulnerable around him, whether it was as his disobedient little schoolboy or off his face on some new drug. He had said, once, in sleepy pillow talk, that being with Sulu was the first time he had felt safe to explore these things, to relax and be himself. It was the first time he wasn't pressured to be perfect, Starfleet's little prodigy.

Sulu nuzzled his face into Chekov's neck, smiling. He loved that trust, and that nobody got to see it but him. 


End file.
